harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker
Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (Engels: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) is het vierde deel in de Harry Potter-serie en is net als de andere delen geschreven door J.K. Rowling. De Nederlandse vertaling is van Wiebe Buddingh' en is uitgegeven door uitgeverij De Harmonie / Standaard Antwerpen. De film is in november 2005 in Nederland en België in première gegaan. De film kwam op 4 april 2006 uit op DVD. Samenvatting van het boek Villa Vilijn Het boek vangt aan met een korte beschrijving over Villa Vilijn, het landhuis waar vroeger de Vilijns leefden. Op een dag werden meerdere leden van de familie op hetzelfde moment dood aangetroffen in het huis. Hun doodsoorzaak was tot op heden onbekend. De tuinman van de Vilijns, de stokoude Frank Braam, bleef echter in dienst en werkte nu voor de nieuwe eigenaar van de villa, die zijn huis vrijwel altijd leeg liet staan. Op een zekere nacht wordt Frank wakker en ontdekt hij vanuit zijn huis een lichtschijnsel op de bovenverdieping van de villa. Hij denkt meteen aan kwajongens die er ingebroken hebben, maar eenmaal aangekomen in de villa doet hij een onthutsende ontdekking: een zwakke Voldemort en diens dienaar Wormstaart beramen namelijk plannen om iemand te vermoorden en zien de villa als ideale plaats om tijdelijk onder te duiken. Frank luistert nieuwsgierig het gesprek af, maar wordt al snel ontdekt door Nagini, de slang van Voldemort. Braam raapt al zijn moed bijeen en stapt de kamer binnen. Hij wil dat Voldemort hem aankijkt als hij tegen hem spreekt en op dat moment volgt er groene lichtflits. Frank Braam valt dood neer en tegelijkertijd ontwaakt Harry Potter kilometers verder, in de Ligusterlaan, uit een verschrikkelijke nachtmerrie. Het WK-Zwerkbal Harry maakt zich zorgen over zijn droom over Voldemort en Wormstaart, en zijn litteken dat weer pijn doet. Hij schrijft bezorgd een brief naar Sirius Zwarts, die momenteel ondergedoken leeft sinds de gebeurtenissen van afgelopen jaar. Tijdens de zomervakantie, die Harry ook dit jaar weer doorbrengt bij de familie Duffeling, wordt Harry op een spectaculaire manier opgehaald door Ron Wemel, diens vader en de twee tweelingbroers. Via het Haardrooster komen ze terecht bij Het Nest, waar ook Hermelien hem opwacht. Harry mag mee naar de WK-finale Zwerkbal tussen Ierland en Bulgarije, die start over enkele dagen. In tussentijd maken Harry en de rest van hun vakantie gebruik om Zwerkbal te spelen en lol te maken. Op de dag van het WK vertelt Arthur Wemel dat ze met een ViaVia naar het WK zullen reizen. Harry, Hermelien en de Wemels geraken veilig ter plekke en maken kennis met Ludo Bazuyn en Barto Krenck. Op de camping zien ze duizenden tovenaars, afkomstig van alle hoeken van de wereld een eigen tent opzetten. Aan de overkant van een groot bos ligt het Zwerkbalstadium en dankzij Ludo Bazuyn kunnen Harry, Hermelien en de Wemels de match volgen vanuit de Topbox. Vlak voor aanvang van de wedstrijd merkt Harry een huis-elf op, die verdacht veel op Dobby lijkt. Ze stelt zich voor als Winky, de huis-elf van de familie Krenck. Winky heeft hoogtevrees, maar zegt dat ze met haar meester in de Topbox moet zitten. Barto Krenck is inderdaad ook aanwezig, samen met Lucius Malfidus en diens vrouw Narcissa. Na een spannende wedstrijd Zwerkbal tussen Ierland en Bulgarije, weet die eerste te winnen. Na afloop van het WK duiken 's nachts Dooddoeners op op de camping. Ze vallen Dreuzels aan en iedereen moet vluchten naar het bos. Harry, Ron en Hermelien blijven samen en proberen te bedenken waarom de Dooddoeners weer van zich laten horen. Kort hierop wordt het hele bos plots verlicht door het Duistere Teken, dat aan de hemel verschijnt. Ze horen iemand een spreuk uitspreken, maar zien niemand. Even later verschijnt Winky weer ten tonele met de toverstok van Harry in haar handen. Verscheidene tovenaars Verschijnselen op dat moment bij Harry en de rest, en voelen Winky aan de tand. Zij ontkent dat ze het Teken heeft opgeroepen, maar wordt niet door iedereen geloofd. Op het Ministerie van Toverkunst wordt ze verder ondervraagd. Ze wordt door haar meester Barto Krenck ten slotte ontslagen. De echte dader die het Teken heeft opgeroepen wordt niet gevonden. Het Toverschooltoernooi Op Zweinstein wordt dit jaar een internationaal toernooi gehouden tussen drie toverscholen: het Toverschool Toernooi. Daarom komen enkele leerlingen van de scholen Beauxbatons en Klammfels onder aanvoering van respectievelijk hun schoolhoofden Madame Mallemour en Igor Karkarov naar Zweinstein. De drie toverscholen mogen ieder een kandidaat inzetten om drie gevaarlijke opdrachten uit te voeren. Voor Beauxbatons wordt dat Fleur Delacour, voor Klammfels wordt dat Viktor Kruml en voor Zweinstein wordt dat Carlo Kannewasser. Tijdens de bekendmaking gebeurt er echter iets vreemds. Nadat de derde kandidaat bekend is geworden, duidt de Vuurbeker nog een vierde persoon aan: Harry Potter. Er moet binnen de school iemand zijn die per se wil dat Harry meedoet aan het toernooi, maar waarom is niet bekend. Ron wordt jaloers op Harry omdat hij zoveel aandacht krijgt. Voor de eerste opdracht vertelt Rubeus Hagrid hem dat de eerste opdracht te maken heeft met draken. Hij moet een gouden ei bemachtigen, maar dit wordt beschermd door een nestelende draak. Via willekeurige trekking krijgt elke kampioen een draak toegewezen. Harry trekt de Hongaarse Hoornstaart en komt als laatste aan de beurt om het tegen de draak op te nemen. Met behulp van een sommeerspreuk kan hij de Vuurflits gebruiken om de Hongaarse Hoornstaart af te leiden. Uiteindelijk bemachtigt Harry het gouden ei, net zoals de andere kampioenen (die andere spreuken gebruikten om hun draak te verslaan). Na afloop van de eerste opdracht krijgt Harry en de andere kampioenen te horen dat het gouden ei hen een tip kan opleveren voor de tweede opdracht, enkele maanden later. Het kerstbal Met Kerstmis vindt traditioneel voor het Toverschool Toernooi het kerstbal plaats. De kampioenen moeten het bal openen en zijn genoodzaakt een partner te zoeken. Harry wil eerst met Cho Chang gaan, maar deze blijkt al bezet. Hermelien gaat met Viktor Kruml, maar wil dit eerst niet vertellen tegen Harry en Ron. De twee besluiten op het laatste moment Parvati en Padma Patil te vragen voor het bal, omdat iedereen al bezet is. Op het bal wordt Ron jaloers op Viktor, wanneer deze met Hermelien staat te dansen, en Harry heeft er moeite mee dat Cho met Carlo Kannewasser danst. Buiten ontdekken Harry en Ron dat Hagrid een halfreus is, wanneer ze per ongeluk een gesprek afluisteren tussen Hagrid en madame Mallemour. Blijkbaar was Rita Pulpers, een journaliste, ook in de buurt, want een dag later verschijnt er een vernietigend artikel over Hagrid in de Ochtendprofeet. Voor de tweede opdracht helpt Dobby hem met Kieuwwier (in de film wordt dit gedaan door Marcel Lubbermans). Harry moet Ron redden uit het meer, maar er zitten monsters in het meer. Tijdens Waarzeggerij valt Harry in slaap en droomt hij weer over Voldemort en Wormstaart. Die laatste zou gefaald hebben in een bepaalde opdracht, maar krijgt nog een tweede kans. Voldemort spreekt de cruciatusvloek uit over Wormstaart en is vastberaden Harry aan de slang Nagini te voederen. Harry ontwaakt en stapt onmiddellijk naar Perkamentus, maar deze vraagt om even in zijn kantoor te wachten. In tussentijd ontdekt Harry de Hersenpan in een van de kasten van Perkamentus. Nieuwsgierig als hij is bekijkt hij het magisch object van dichtbij en wordt als het ware opgezogen om vervolgens terecht te komen in een vreemde ruimte, die hij nog nooit eerder had gezien. Harry komt erachter dat hij het proces van Karkarov (die namen van Dooddoeners opsomt om zijn eigen hachje te redden) bijwoont, gevolgd door dat van Ludo Bazuyn (die onbewust informatie aan Dooddoeners zou hebben doorgespeeld). Ten slotte is er een proces waarin enkele Duistere tovenaars, waaronder de zoon van meneer Krenck, schuldig worden bevonden en opgesloten worden in Azkaban. Achteraf terug in het kantoor legt professor Perkamentus uit dat hij soms herinneringen aftapt en in de Hersenpan plaatst. Harry en Perkamentus praten wat over de herinneringen van de processen en het feit dat Voldemort al dan niet sterker wordt. De derde opdracht Na het zoveelste afbrekende artikel van Rita Pulpers in de Ochtendprofeet over Harry, proberen hij, Ron en Hermelien uit te vissen hoe Pulpers de gesprekken tussen en anderen heeft kunnen opvangen, aangezien ze niet op het terrein van Zweinstein mag komen. Hermelien denkt te weten hoe Pulpers aan de informatie komt en snelt naar de bibliotheek. Ze rept er echter met nog geen woord over tegen Harry en Ron. Bij aanvang van de derde opdracht is Barto Krenck nog steeds afwezig als vijfde jurylid en ook Percy Wemel is er niet om hem te vervangen. De kampioenen met de hoogste punten, Harry en Carlo, krijgen een lichte voorsprong op Viktor en Fleur, en betreden als eersten de doolhof. Harry en Carlo's wegen scheiden zich en moeten nu individueel in het midden van de doolhof geraken en vervolgens de Toverschool Trofee die daar staat voor het eerst aanraken om de meeste punten te behalen. Harry ontdekt bijna geen obstakels op zijn weg naar de Trofee, maar moet het wel opnemen tegen een Boeman en een Schroeistaartige Skreeft, en een betoverde nevel doorkruisen. Even later komt Harry erachter dat Fleur heeft moeten opgeven omdat ze vermoedelijk door iemand werd aangevallen. Niet veel later hoort hij de stemmen van Viktor en Carlo in de buurt. Viktor spreekt de Cruciatusvloek uit over Carlo, maar Harry weet Viktor te Verlammen en Carlo te helpen. De twee gaan als enige Kampioenen verder en opnieuw scheiden hun wegen. Harry komt oog in oog te staan met een Sfinx, die hem een raadsel voorlegt. Harry weet het op te lossen en snelt door het lange pad, met op het eind de Toverschool Trofee. Carlo is hem echter voor en staat op het punt de Trofee als eerste aan te raken, maar uit het niets - zo lijkt het - duikt achter de heg een reusachtige spin op, die vastberaden is de jongen aan te vallen. Harry schreeuwt een waarschuwing en hij en Carlo weten gezamenlijk de spin na veel moeite te verlammen, maar Harry raakt daarbij gewond aan zijn enkel. Hij zegt tegen Carlo dat hij gewonnen heeft en de Trofee maar moet gaan pakken, omdat hij met zijn gewonde enkel nooit een sprint van Carlo kan winnen. Carlo gaat daar niet mee akkoord, Harry heeft hem immers net gered van de spin en is volgens hem net zo goed een winnaar, en uiteindelijk besluiten de twee Kampioenen de Trofee precies tegelijk aan te raken zodat ze beiden als winnaars van het Toverschool Toernooi worden beschouwd. De herrijzenis van Heer Voldemort Een moment later belanden Harry en Carlo plotseling op een donker kerkhof met de Toverschool Trofee naast hen. Deze bleek een Viavia te zijn en de twee suggereren dat dit onderdeel misschien ook nog bij het Toernooi hoort. Ze houden hun toverstokken in aanslag, maar in de verte zien ze een kleine, in mantel gehulde man op hen afstappen. Een tweede, hoge stem beveelt om Carlo te doden en na een groene lichtflits zakt Kannewasser levenloos in elkaar. Harry wordt vervolgens vastgebonden aan het graf van Marten Vilijn en komt erachter dat de kleine man niemand minder dan Wormstaart is. Hij schuift een gigantische ketel aan de voet van het graf en doet er een reeks van verschillende "ingrediënten" in, waaronder een vrijwillig afgestaan lichaamsdeel van een volgeling (Peter Pippeling staat zijn hand af), gebeente van zijn vader (vandaar de locatie: het kerkhof, en het graf van Voldemorts vader) en bloed van een vijand (Harry). Heer Voldemort krijgt door deze bestanddelen te gebruiken in een Toverdrank zijn lichaam weer terug en is nu officieel herrezen. Voldemort legt Harry uit dat hij hem als bloedoffer heeft gebruikt omdat hij nu net zoals hem de bescherming van diens moeder, Lily Potter, geniet omdat het bloed van Harry nu ook door zijn aderen stroomt. Even later wendt Voldemort zich terug naar zijn dienaar en raakt diens Duistere Teken aan, die staat getatoeëerd op de bovenarm (van elke Dooddoener). Het duurt niet lang of verschillende Dooddoeners Verschijnselen op het kerkhof om zelf te zien hoe hun meester is herrezen. Voldemort is eerst kwaad omdat sommigen onder hen hem sinds zijn val in de steek hebben gelaten. In de kring ontbreken verscheidene andere Dooddoeners die ofwel niet durfden terugkeren, niet wilden, in Azkaban zitten of andere verplichtingen hebben. Bij dat laatste onthult Voldemort dat er een Dooddoener op Zweinstein rondloopt en hem beschouwt als zijn trouwste Dooddoener. De andere aanwezige Dooddoeners zweren Voldemort trouw te blijven en hem te versterken in zijn lust naar macht in de toverwereld. Voldemort keert zich terug naar Harry en daagt hem uit om het tegen hem op te nemen in een "eerlijke strijd" waarin beiden hun toverstokken mogen gebruiken. Harry beseft dat hij met de aanwezigheid van de Dooddoeners helemaal geen kans maakt tegen Voldemort, maar geeft niet zomaar op. Eerst teistert Voldemort Harry met de Cruciatusvloek en de Imperiusvloek, maar deze weet zich uiteindelijk te verzetten. Hij springt achter het grafsteen van Voldemorts vader (die een Dreuzel blijkt te zijn) en probeert na te denken hoe hij aan Voldemort kan ontsnappen. Harry is er van overtuigd dat zijn vader ook niet zomaar zou opgeven midden in de strijd en Harry stapt moedig achter het grafsteen uit. Hij en Voldemort staan nu oog in oog tegenover elkaar. Harry en Voldemort spreken op hetzelfde moment een spreuk uit (Harry de Ontwapeningsspreuk en Voldemort de Vloek des Doods, Avada Kedavra). De twee spreuken botsen tegen elkaar en er ontstaat een "omgekeerd spreukeffect": Priori Incantatem. Hun voeten komen los van de grond en er verschijnt een gouden kooi van licht rondom hem. De toverstaf van Harry wint het van de toverstaf van Voldemort, doordat hij - in tegenstelling tot Voldemort - zijn hele wezen bij zich draagt. Hoe dat kan en waarom wordt duidelijk in het zesde boek. Doordat Harry's toverstok wint worden alle spreuken getoond die de staf van Voldemort heeft uitgevoerd, in omgekeerde volgorde. Harry wordt geholpen door de geesten van de mensen die Voldemort vermoord heeft met zijn toverstaf. Onder hen zijn ook de geesten van Harry's ouders. Daardoor kan Harry zich bevrijden en weet hij de Viavia weer te bereiken, waardoor hij samen met het lichaam van Carlo weet terug te keren naar Zweinstein. De chaos na het Toernooi De dood van Carlo wordt al snel opgemerkt en er ontstaat paniek in het Zwerkbalstadium na afloop van de derde opdracht. Harry wordt zonder hij het goed beseft meegenomen door professor Dolleman naar zijn kantoor omdat die wil weten wat Harry allemaal heeft meegemaakt. Harry vertelt kort wat er gebeurd is op het kerkhof en plots onthult Dolleman dat hijzelf Harry's naam in de Vuurbeker heeft gedaan. Harry kan zijn oren niet geloven wanneer Dolleman ook nog vertelt dat hij dat deed omdat hij wilde dat Harry de Trofee als eerste zou aanraken om vervolgens op het kerkhof terecht te komen. Hij had gedurende heel het jaar geprobeerd Harry te ontdoen van alle gevaren die zijn pad kruisten en uiteindelijk de Toverschool Trofee getransformeerd in een Viavia. Dolleman staat op het punt Harry te vermoorden, wanneer Perkamentus, Anderling en Sneep plots het kantoor binnenvallen en Dolleman Verlammen. Perkamentus weet Harry te vertellen dat ze het hele schooljaar lang niet te maken hadden met de echte Dwaaloog Dolleman, maar dat deze zich voordeed als iemand anders door continu Wisseldrank te drinken. Omdat de "echte" Dolleman altijd alleen maar iets drinkt uit zijn eigen heupfles kon de bedrieger zich eenvoudig als Dolleman voordoen. Ze wachten tot de Wisseldrank is uitgewerkt en dienen de man, die de zoon van Barto Krenck (met dezelfde naam) blijkt te zijn, de waarheidsdrank Veratiserum toe, waardoor hij het hele verhaal vertelt zoals het werkelijk gebeurde. De echte Dolleman hield hij al die tijd gevangen in een betoverde hutkoffer om zijn haar te kunnen gebruiken voor het prepareren van de Wisseldrank. Het begon allemaal wanneer Krenck na zijn arrestatie de mogelijkheid kreeg van zijn moeder om terug op vrije voeten te komen. Zij leed namelijk een slopende ziekte die haar uiteindelijk fataal zou worden. Daarom wisselde zij en Krenck van lichaam via Wisseldrank tijdens haar bezoek aan Azkaban, met toestemming van Krencks vader. Daardoor leek het dat Krenck dood was, terwijl zijn moeder stierf in Azkaban en onder zijn naam werd begraven. Krenck werd thuis door zijn vader onder de Imperiusvloek gehouden zodat hij niet kon ontsnappen, ondanks zijn "vrijheid". Krenck legt uit dat hij dankzij Winky het WK Zwerkbal heeft kunnen bijwonen, alweer met toestemming van zijn vader, maar nog steeds verkerend onder de Imperiusvloek. In de Topbox droeg hij een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en stal daar de toverstok van Harry, waarmee hij later in het bos het Duistere Teken opriep. Dit deed hij omdat hij de Dooddoeners die Voldemort niet zochten na zijn val, schrik wilde aanjagen. Later begon Krenck zich steeds sterker te verzetten tegen de Imperiusvloek zoals bij het WK ook al het geval was. Na een gesprek tussen Krenck en Winky thuis luisterde Berta Kriel, een ambt van het Ministerie, stiekem mee. Barto Krenck ontdekte dit en bracht een Herinneringsslot bij haar aan. Berta Kriel kwam later nabij de bossen van Albanië in contact met Wormstaart die haar naar Voldemort bracht omdat ze informatie had over het Toverschool Toernooi. Voldemort zag het Toernooi dus als een manier om Harry bij hem te brengen. De vader van Krenck ontdekte waar zijn zoon mee bezig was, maar werd voor hij iets kon doen later thuis opgewacht door Voldemort die hem zelf onder de Imperiusvloek bracht. Krenck gaf zich toen zogezegd ziek op en was steeds afwezig op Zweinstein bij gelegenheden omtrent het Toernooi. Hij schreef Percy Wemel brieven waarin stond vermeld dat hij ziek was en hij gaf hem de opdracht hem te vervangen. Ook Krenck begon zich steeds sterker tegen de Imperiusvloek te verzetten en wist Wormstaart, die hem thuis bewaakte, te omzeilen. Hij vluchtte naar Zweinstein en wilde Perkamentus op de hoogte brengen van de plannen van Voldemort, maar werd later op het terrein van Zweinstein vermoord door zijn eigen zoon toen Perkamentus op weg was naar het Verboden Bos. Krenck veranderde zijn vader in een bot en begroef hem nabij Hagrids huisje. Na afloop van de ondervraging van Krenck, slaagt Cornelis Droebel erin zonder overleg hem aan de Dementors uit te leveren, die hem de Kus gaven. Perkamentus was hier helemaal niet akkoord mee, want nu kon hij niemand meer vertellen wat hij precies had aangericht. Perkamentus vertelt Droebel over de terugkeer van heer Voldemort, maar deze wil hem niet geloven. Het gesprek eindigt wanneer Droebel niet langer wil samenwerken met Perkamentus maar het schoolhoofd maakt hier verder geen problemen van. Tijdens de Eindejaarsceremonie spreekt Perkamentus zijn leerlingen toe over het feit dat Voldemort is herrezen en dat er nauw zal moeten samengewerkt om zich te verzetten tegen de Duistere kant. In de Zweinsteinexpres op weg naar huis vertelt Hermelien dat Rita Pulpers een ongeregistreerde Faunaat is: een tor. Ze heeft haar gevangen en haar gedwongen een jaar lang niets meer te schrijven voor de Ochtendprofeet. Het boek eindigt wanneer Harry met zijn oom van het perron stapt. Hoofdstukken *Hoofdstuk 1: Villa Vilijn *Hoofdstuk 2: Het litteken *Hoofdstuk 3: De uitnodiging *Hoofdstuk 4: Terug naar Het Nest *Hoofdstuk 5: Tovertweelings Topfopshop *Hoofdstuk 6: De Viavia *Hoofdstuk 7: Bazuyn en Krenck *Hoofdstuk 8: Het WK Zwerkbal *Hoofdstuk 9: Het Duistere Teken *Hoofdstuk 10: Mot op het Ministerie *Hoofdstuk 11: In De Zweinsteinexpres *Hoofdstuk 12: Het Toverschool Toernooi *Hoofdstuk 13: Dwaaloog Dolleman *Hoofdstuk 14: De Onvergeeflijke Vloeken *Hoofdstuk 15: Beauxbatons en Klammfels *Hoofdstuk 16: De Vuurbeker *Hoofdstuk 17: De vier kampioenen *Hoofdstuk 18: Het Schouwen Der Stokken *Hoofdstuk 19: De Hongaarse Hoornstaart *Hoofdstuk 20: De eerste opdracht *Hoofdstuk 21: Het Huis-elf Bevrijdingsfront *Hoofdstuk 22: De onverwachte opdracht *Hoofdstuk 23: Het kerstbal *Hoofdstuk 24: Rita Pulpers' primeur *Hoofdstuk 25: Het ei en het oog *Hoofdstuk 26: De Tweede Opdracht *Hoofdstuk 27: De terugkeer van Sluipvoet *Hoofdstuk 28: De gekte van meneer Krenck *Hoofdstuk 29: De droom *Hoofdstuk 30: De Hersenpan *Hoofdstuk 31: De derde opdracht *Hoofdstuk 32: Bot vlees en bloed *Hoofdstuk 33: De Dooddoeners *Hoofdstuk 34: Priori Incantatem *Hoofdstuk 35: Veritaserum *Hoofdstuk 36: De wegen scheiden zich *Hoofdstuk 37: Het begin Verschijningen Wezens *Basilisk (genoemd) *Chinese Zenger *Delfstoffers *Eenhoorn *Feniks *Gewone Groene Huisdraak *Hippogrief *Hongaarse Hoornstaart *Meermens *Reuzen *Schroeistaartige Skreeft *Sfinx *Zweedse Stompsnuit Genoemd *Remus Lupos *Levenius Lorrebos *Arabella Vaals De doden in chronologische volgorde van voorkomen/vermelding in het boek Categorie:Echte boeken Categorie:Harry Potter Serie Categorie:Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker